Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times 100\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{1}{10} = -0.1$ $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ Now we have: $ -0.1 \times 1 = {?} $ $ -0.1 \times 1 = -0.1 $